


Yelling Is Bad For my Health

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxThomas (Thomxiety)AU: NoneWarnings: Yelling, harsh words, anxiety attackRequested By: No OnePlot: When Virgil kicks in and is his anxious self about Thomas possibly telling a crush he likes him, Roman and Logan get angry and send Virgil into an anxiety attack.





	Yelling Is Bad For my Health

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

"Look, all I'm saying is you don't know if he likes you. I'm just trying to save you from possible heartbreak." And the impossible to ignore the fact that I like you for some godforsaken reason. Virgil had tried to ignore it for a long time now, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore that he liked his host in a more than platonic way. He couldn't decide why or when it happened, but he just realized it one day, and he was determined that the universe hated him and wanted to make his life miserable. First, no one liked him at all, then he had to fall for the one person he could never have in a million years.

Roman's laugh broke him out of his trance. "Save him from heartbreak? Jon obviously likes him back! There would be no heartbreak!"

"But does he like him as more than a friend? Platonic love and romantic love are two very different things."

"Look, I-"

Thomas held up a hand, speaking up over Roman. "He's right, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think V-Jon likes me back." He walked off up the stairs, past Virgil, and into his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"I'm gonna go check on him," and Patton too went up the stairs, leaving Virgil with a fuming Roman and an annoyed looking Logan.

Roman was suddenly in his face, backing him into the wall. "What is wrong with you?! You can't even let him have this?! You couldn't even let him be happy for once?! Even after all the shit we've been dealing with after the guys and dolls incident, and he is finally ready to move on and be happy again, you just can't let him!"

"I- I wasn't trying to-”

"Weren't trying to what? Leave Thomas unhappy?! Make Thomas to anxious to approach his crush?! Because that's exactly what it seems to be what you were trying to do!"

Then Logan butted in, "he isn't wrong. You were blatantly trying to stop Thomas from telling Jon that he liked him, by any means necessary. If I didn't know better, I would say you liked Thomas yourself." Virgil's face burned bright red at Logan's words and the other two realized Logan was right.

"What is wrong with you?! He is the host! He is basically us! We are facets of his personality! He doesn't even like you back! He likes Jon! And now, because of your stupid feelings, you can't let Thomas be happy! You upset him and now he is up there possibly crying or something because of you!" Roman yelled. Virgil could feel the attack coming, he was already freaking out on his own about his feelings, but to have someone else confirm it made it worse.

Logan shook his head, "I don't understand. If you already know that there is no chance of Thomas returning your feelings, why do you continue to pursue him? Roman isn't wrong, Thomas likes Jon and not you, he told us he likes Jon. You know for a fact that Thomas does not return your strange feelings. So, in the end, why do they matter? Why would you not put aside your feelings for Thomas's sake?"

Then the attack set in. In seconds, he couldn't breathe, the room began to spin, he felt hot and cold at the same time, tears began to rapidly fall as his thoughts ran a million miles a second. He couldn't figure out why this set himself off so easily, he had known for a long time that Thomas would never accept his feelings, nor return them, it was why he never said anything in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that it was being thrown in his face, maybe it was the reminder that his feelings were and always would be invalid, maybe it was the reminder that he is the problem. There were a lot of things, and they just kept coming as Logan and Roman went on and on, seeming not to see Virgil's panicked state.

In reality, the second Virgil began to have an attack, was when Logan and Roman stopped. They weren't saying anything, because they realized they had made a mistake. A few seconds passed and they were trying to calm Virgil down, trying to bring him out of the attack, but he couldn't seem to hear them. Suddenly, he began to scream, his hands going to his ears, eyes scrunching shut. They looked to each other worriedly, unsure of what to do. Then Patton and Thomas came running down the stairs.

~♧◇♡♤~

Thomas was sat on his bed when Patton came in. Patton sat next to Thomas and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Look, I know Virgil means well, he only wants to protect you, we all do. But I say tell Jon you like him, even if he doesn't like you back, at least you will know."

"Gosh! I am so sick of this! I don't like Jon! I never liked Jon! I just said I liked Jon because I didn't want to tell you guys that I like Virgil because that's weird! He's part of my personality! He would think I'm weird for liking him!" Suddenly, Thomas froze in place, standing rather than sitting because somewhere during his small rant he had begun to pace, but he wasn't focused on that, he was focused on Patton's shocked face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tell you in that way, or tell you at all actually! I know I'm weird and disgusting and you probably hate me now."

"No, no, goodness no! Kiddo, I don't mind at all! I actually think it's pretty adorable!" 

Thomas stared at the smiling Patton in shock. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh, thank god Pat! I was so afraid everyone would hate me! At least I have you!" Thomas walked back over to his original spot and collapsed into the hug Patton offered him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I don't know what to do Pat. He's not going to like me back, I just know it."

"You don't know that Kiddo, for all you know he's liked you for a long time and has been hiding it for the same reasons. Besides, I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. It's like he's looking at the world like he thinks you are his whole world."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you about this!" 

That was when they heard it, Virgil screaming. The looked at each other before taking off down the stairs to find Roman and Logan trying to calm Virgil down from an anxiety attack. Thomas stood a few steps away as Patton ran forward, taking Virgil in his arms. When nothing he tried worked, he looked to Thomas.

Slowly, Thomas approached and took Virgil in his own arms, rocking him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually, he calmed down and Thomas smiled at him. "Thomas? When did you get here? I thought you went upstairs."

"I did, but then we heard you scream, so we came to see what was happening and you were having an attack, and when Patton couldn't calm you down, I tried, and here we are. Why were you having an attack?" Suddenly, Virgil looked down and Roman and Logan turned red and looked away as well.

Patton was up in a second scolding them. "You two caused this? Why would you do that? I can't leave you alone with him for two seconds! What did you do to cause this?"

"We sort of said his feelings were wrong and invalid and that he should ignore them. And might have mentioned that he was causing problems for Thomas and stuff like that." Roman muttered lowly, but in the silent room, it was loud enough that everyone could hear. "But we stopped the second the attack started. We knew we'd gone too far, we didn't mean to, I was just angry that he couldn't just let Thomas be happy with Jon because of his own selfish feelings and I let myself get out of hand."

"Wait, but. You didn't stop. I heard you guys, you kept going on and on and on and on. And I screamed? I don't understand..." Virgil looked between the other four in the room, hoping for an explanation.

"Ahh, it seems maybe in your panicked state, your mind made things up and blocked others out. The panic may have stressed you so much you were unable to discern reality from the distorted reality your mind made up. It could be why you heard us yelling at you even though we had stopped and why you didn't hear yourself scream." There was a moment as they all took in the information.

"I'm so sorry Virgil, I take back everything I said. Your feelings are extremely valid, and you don't cause problems you just trying to help. I am so sorry I let myself ever think such things, let alone say them." Roman blurted suddenly, face bright red with shame and embarrassment.

Logan spoke up then,"I too apologize deeply Virgil. I may not understand emotions and such, but that does not excuse my behavior or words towards you. I to take back my words."

Virgil sat up, out of Thomas's lap and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You were right, I should have ignored my own feelings for Thomas's sake. They're stupid anyway, it's why I didn't say anything in the first place. Thomas, if you truly like Jon, tell him."

Thomas made a decision right then and there. He decided he didn't care if anyone thought strangely of him, he didn't care if Virgil didn't actually return his feelings. He leaned forward and smashed his lips into Virgil's in a passionate kiss. Virgil gasped in shock but kissed back instantly. Patton himself cheered and the other two watched on in shock. When Thomas pulled away, he set his forehead on Virgil's, hands holding his cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly on his tear-stained skin and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, you clueless moron." Rather than responding in words, Virgil pulled Thomas into another kiss, and all three of the other traits cheered this time.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
